The 31st Annual Hunger Games- Gods Zone
by aktisme
Summary: 24 Tributes will knock on death's door to find ancient Greek gods and goddesses awaiting them. Follow these tributes as they conquer feats only a god could ever think of doing. 24 will enter, only 1 will come out alive. This is the 31st Hunger Games! SYOT now open!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Oh my gods (Cynthia Thimble's POV)

* * *

I have been getting a lot of ridicule lately for not making the Games interesting enough. They said that because nothing of value was in the Cornucopia, the tributes didn't have enough of a bloodbath. The Capitilians like their bloodbaths. Apparently, the Games were too short also; I mean I can give them that, but nothing else

I have been working non-stop on my new idea, though, and it will be the best Arena yet. Tonight, exactly a month before the opening of the Games, will be the night I pitch the idea to President Snow. I am sure that he will love it. I have been doing my homework for this Arena. I wanted this Arena to be the best; no one would ever even remember the last failure arena with this new one.

I have taken up an interest in Greek mythology over the past 11 months. It is actually very interesting and inspiring; new ways to torture innocent children. I didn't used to think like this, but that's what happens when your Head Gamemaker.

"Thimble, I expect you to have a better idea for me than last year," Snow startled me.

"I do, President Snow," I said to Snow. For some reason he reeked of blood and roses. I handed Snow a piece of paper with a quote on it.

It read, "Greek gods and goddesses were not benign unseen eternal and omniscient entities, they were often shaped like men and women, with human appearing emotions, and often interacting with humans."

"What is this supposed to mean, Cynthia?" Snow asked me. I prepared a speech to give to explain my idea; it would be much better than last years. "Explain in better detail than last year, please."

"Well, back many, many eons ago, people believed that a group of immortal gods and goddesses ruled over everything on the Earth. These gods and goddesses possessed an element or power each. For instance, Poseidon was the god of the ocean and Aphrodite was goddess of love and beauty." I told the president. "The Arena will have seven small plateaus leading up to the final one- the Finale. Each plateau will have a different god themed power."

"And will there be a Cornucopia?" Snow asked making direct eye contact with me.

"There will be, Sir. The Games will last 10 days; I have planned that. If the tributes do not leave a particular section or die, we will send some kind of persuasion to either kill them or make them leave," I told Snow. He was smiling maliciously now; it was the kind of smile I loved to see.

"Very good, Cynthia; I expect the Arena to be done for me to look at in three days' time," Snow said to me on his way out the door. How was I supposed to get a whole Arena done in three days!

"Cresta," I called for my assistant Gamemaker, "I need you to send a team out to the Arena and finish construction in three days. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, mam, I'll get right to that. We will have the list of tributes to you in about a week and a half," Cresta said. Cresta was always on top of things. Should I ever be removed from my throne of Gamemaker, she would most likely take my place.

"Very good, Cresta," I said back adding finishing touches to my surprises for the new tributes.

**A/N: SOS! I need tributes, so I can start the story! I want to thank the people who have submitted a tribute! As you can tell, the Arena will be based off of Greek mythology! Please go and submit tributes! Thanks to Hoprocker, HeartfeltSorrow14, Noctsire, and ImagineDragonzzz for submitting characters already! Also a big thanks to my cousin anabeth29 for making one for me right now! I appreciate all of the people who have and hopefully will enter! This one will be better and longer than the 30****th****!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Tribute List!

**District 1 (Luxury):**

**Male: **Albert Larimar (18)

**Female: **Sorcha Lockrose (17)

**District 2 (Masonry):**

**Male: **Alexios Noble (17)

**Female: **Arbetrella (Ella) West (16)

**District 3 (Technology):**

**Male: **Rhys Latton (15)

**Female: **Twinkle Topaz (18)

**District 4 (Fishing):**

**Male: **Arthur Poseidon Nahuatl (16)

**Female: **Marine Trenton (17)

**District 5 (Power):**

**Male: **Oak Finero (18)

**Female: **Zaphrina Harriet Xell (16)

**District 6 (Transportation):**

**Male: **Chase Ignatio (16)

**Female: **Lyra Doyle (16)

**District 7 (Lumber):**

**Male: **Narin Mason (17)

**Female:** Linden Hartshire (16)

**District 8 (Textiles):**

**Male: **Tax Longdown (14)

**Female: **Jeanna Seesen (14)

**District 9 (Grain):**

**Male:**Omri Barric (13)

**Female: **Kaiomi Avareenio (17)

**District 10: (Livestock):**

**Male: **Falco Hayes (16)

**Female: **Hexilyn 'Hex' Jenix (16)

**District 11 (Agriculture):**

**Male: **Clyde Chestnut (18)

**Female: **Kalinya Danser (13)

**District 12 (Coal):**

**Male: **Safin Bayview (18)

**Female: **Zatana Xandeiz (17)

**Thank you to everyone who made tributes! I legit couldn't have done this without you... the first chapter will definitely be up tonight or tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Anything Could Happen

"Server Boy, come here right now!" the snobby rich boy called to Albert. Albert came right away, obeying his master's orders; if he didn't God only know what would happen to him.

"Master, you called," Albert replied not a moment after he was called into the room, his dark hair askew. He could see on his master Alaric's pale face that something was bothering him. He had all the symptoms of lack of sleep- bags under his pitch eyes, stubble on his sharp chin, disheveled dark locks; he was calling at 1 o'clock in the morning, after all. At first Alaric didn't answer. Albert and the servers weren't allowed to speak if not spoken to, so Albert was wondering what to do.

About a minute later, Alaric began speaking. "I understand that this is my last year, yes?" Alaric began. The people in his house never kept track of age; the servants were there for that.

"Yes, Mr. Garnet," Albert said as soon as the boy asked. Alaric began to pace the room in worry.

"And I am also correct in saying that I am to volunteer tomorrow for the Reaping?" the rich boy asked. Again Albert nodded but said nothing; Alaric was never friendly when he was in his nervous mood. "I have trained at the Academy ever since I was twelve so I could bring honor to the Garnet family name," Alaric said pacing in between the sofa and the coffee table. "I have to volunteer, don't I Albert?" Albert was taken aback by this; Alaric never called him by his real name. It was always either 'Servant Boy' or 'Peasant' and on rare occasions, like after Alaric read some old book, 'Muggle.'

"I am quite sure, Master. You could always not Volunteer, but your family would more than likely shun you for that. If someone took your place, though, that would be a whole different situation," Albert said to his Master. Alaric's head shot up when Albert said this. Wheels were turning in his machine-of-a- head.

"Albert, sit down and join me for a little conversation," Alaric said. Albert hesitated for a millisecond but sat down nonetheless; he had to obey orders. "Albert, we have always been friends, right?" Albert nodded even though this statement was utterly untrue. "Friends do things for each other, yes?" Albert nodded but didn't see where Alaric was leading this conversation. "Say I couldn't volunteer, would you Volunteer for me?" Albert nodded even though that probably would never happen; Alaric had trained at the Academy for years and was trained to Volunteer.

"May I say something, Sir?" Albert asked politely, his Capitolite accent shining though just a tad. Alaric nodded. "Where is this 'conversation' going? I am getting rather lost." Alaric smirked at his "friend."

"Albert, I need you to Volunteer for me tomorrow. I just don't have the courage to do it anymore. I don't want to die and I'm sure you don't want me to either," Alaric said. Albert was taken aback. If he Volunteered for Alaric, District One would hate and ridicule him, his mother would be astonished, the Garnets would probably release his mother of her position on the staff, and he would be on the outs of the Career alliance.

"Sir," Albert started, "I don't think I can do that." Alaric let the smirk fall from his face. His face was turning beet red from anger. He got up from his spot on the purple velvet chair and made his way over to Albert who was now standing again.

"Fine, Albert," Alaric said. "If you won't do it, then I guess I would just have to make your life a living Hell, have your mother released from her position, and you banished from this property for good. How do you like _that _offer?" Albert was appalled at the behavior of the boy standing in front of him. Albert new now that he had to Volunteer, not for Alaric, but for his mother; Alaric normally followed through with his threats.

"Sir, I will Volunteer in your place, but what would happen to my mother?" Albert asked Alaric.

"Your mother will have nothing done to her- she will not get fired, she will not get ridiculed, she will not get released from her position in this household- only if you Volunteer," Alaric said, now up in Albert's face.

Albert nodded, "I will Volunteer for you, Master. But, what shall I do to make it look like it wasn't planned beforehand?" Alaric put his signature smirk back on his face.

"Listen, Muggle," there it was, "I will tell you what it is I want you to do tomorrow. For now, I want a glass of warm milk and freshly baked cookies. Hop to it!" Alaric yelled. Albert hurried out of the family room and down the hall to the kitchen. He slipped his white serving gloves on after he nearly drowned himself in hand sanitizer; Alaric hated when he wore his serving gloves when he was not on shift, but they made Albert feel cleaner, so he wore them anyway.

"I guess I'm going into the Hunger Games tomorrow," Albert muttered to himself while putting a dozen oatmeal raisin cookies onto a baking sheet. He only had nine more hours of freedom until he had to think strategy; it was almost surreal.

* * *

_Dress, makeup, hair, shoes, accessories, _was all that was going through Sorcha Lockrose's mind the morning of the reaping. She had to look perfect or else someone, most likely her brother Kyle, would pay. She knew how to use a spear after all and she was damn good at it too. "Sorcha, are you almost done; we're late because of you and it's your year to volunteer as well!"

"Ugh, mom! I do enough for this family in between training to win the Hunger Games and making those bracelets to support our family. I deserve to look pretty for the first time the Capital sees me!" Sorcha retorted. It was true, her family was set to leave for town square 45 minutes ago, but due to Sorcha and her perfectionism, they were now helplessly late.

She was so caught up in perfectly straightening her wavy, ash blonde hair that she hadn't noticed that it was already 9:45- only fifteen minutes left until she was one step closer to the event that would change her life for the better. "Mom, should I put my hair in a fishtail braid, or leave it down?" There was no response from her mother, only muffled conversation coming from the room across the hall where her brother's room was located. "Fine, I'll leave it down," Sorcha said finally, but added in a mumble, "Only because you like it better when it's up and out of my face."

"Aw, Sorch, that's no way to talk to mom. You know she is only trying to do good by you; that's a mother's job," a voice said from the doorway. Sorcha, flatiron in hand, turned to look at the voice that she instantly recognized as her brother's. _Of course she sent him. She knew he was the only one who could get me out of here on time, _Sorcha thought shooting her pale blue daggers at Kyle.

"Ky, did I miss a piece of curl?" Sorcha thought suddenly turning back to the mirror. _No, Sorcha, you're stalling; you need to get to the Reaping, _her conscience was telling her, but she decided to ignore herself and keep stalling. "Should I wear pink pumps or the matching green ones? I'm leaning toward the green cause the dress in lime green and so are the shoes…" Kyle scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sorcha, you are fine how you are; you look great," Kyle said standing on the threshold of the door. Sorcha has always had a weak spot for her older brother. She could still see the bracelet she made for him last year that was supposed to be his token for the Games; she loathed the guy who stole his spot- he didn't even win! "Oh and go with the pink shoes; the green shoes is just a tad bit lighter than the lime dress." Sorcha grinned- she never smiled genuinely not even to her family.

"I just have to be perfect, you know that," Sorcha explained to her older brother while putting on the pink pumps. "I have to look better compared to the uncivilized scum of the outer Districts." Her brother rolled his pale blue eyes that matched her's."Oh and you are tots right about the shoes," she said looking in the full body mirror in her room.

"Anyone- even the poorer scum from District One- would look ten times better than the outer District scum," Kyle said with a grin. Sorcha let herself smirk, but only for a split second. They weren't the wealthiest people in the whole District, but they were better off than a large sum of their District because of primarily Sorcha and her bracelets. "Can we please go? I want to look at the rich boy that's set to volunteer this year and see if he's already dead meat."

"Of course he's dead meat! He's going up against your badass spear throwing sister! No one but me is making it out of that arena alive and they'll have to kill me first," Sorcha said smirking. Kyle chuckled a light, breathy laugh.

"That was a given, right?" Kyle joked. He knew his sister could hold her own- he could too- but she still was his baby sister and he was still protective of her.

They set off for the town square just after Sorcha put on her favorite bracelet she has ever made- a think leather band with beads and her name embroidered on it. She strutted down the street and towards the Town Square.

* * *

Checking into their last Reaping they were eligible for, Alaric and Albert barely flinched when they had to give blood. "Um, do you have disinfectant?" Albert asked the blonde Peacekeeper after his finger was pricked. Alaric shot him a look of pure embarrassment and took Albert by the elbow before the Peacekeeper gave him a reply.

"Can you not be such a clean freak sometimes? You already wear those white server gloves all the time, you don't need to disinfect yourself every time you take an article of clothing off," Alaric said a tinge of annoyance detectable in his voice. Albert curtly nodded before beginning to walk away from Alaric, but the richer boy caught him before he could wander away, "You are standing next to me this year; I wouldn't want you to get sidetracked."

"Yes, Master," Albert said. It was weird for Albert to be standing next to Alaric on Reaping Day; he always was told to stand as far away from him as possible. That just wasn't possible this year, though.

"You remember the plan I told you in line, right?" Alaric asked the slightly shorter boy. Albert nodded. Alaric finally handed Albert the sharp kitchen knife that normally only servants had access to. No one would know Alaric was behind this plan; that was if Albert went through with it. "I expect you to go through with this plan, or I will tell my family in the Visiting Room that you plan on killing my whole family and they will fire you and your mom. I swear that is what I'll do."

"I will go through with I like I told you," Albert said taking the knife from the other boy. "Alaric, I just want you to know that," but Albert was interrupted by a very flashy woman in a dragon dress complete with the head of a dragon for a headpiece. As soon as she was on stage, the normal video about the Dark Days came up. It always got the Volunteers for that year pumped up for no apparent reason.

"Welcome, welcome residents of District 1 to the Reaping for the 31st Hunger Games!" the escort, Petunia Pettibone, said through a genuine look of delight and excitement. The crowd erupted into applause, only causing the green skinned escort to squeal in delight. I was always an honor to be an escort for the higher end Districts, so you could get to know the tributes first hand. "Well, I am glad that we are all very excited, so let's get right to the Reaping!"

"As always, ladies first," Petunia said while walking- more like waddling- over to the girl's bowl full of names. Sorcha put herself into her ready stance- she was not going to screw up like her brother did last year, even though everybody knew better than to cross her. "Opal Moonshine!" Sorcha calmly walked out of her designated section screaming "I Volunteer!"

No one interrupted her or broke her path to the stage; they all knew that she could and would tear them apart if they tried for her spot. She could already picture herself in the arena when she made it to the stage- her spear in hand, leading the Career Alliance, picking off tributes one by one- it would be perfect. "What is your name my dear?" Petunia said, breaking Sorcha out of her fantasy.

Sorcha took the microphone out of Petunia's hands and looked out onto the crowd of faces- some with grins plastered onto them, others with looks of pure hatred. "My name is Sorcha Lockrose. Some of you may know me and others may not, but I am the best suited to win the Hunger Games for District 1! I will bring pride to my District as my brother should have last year! It's payback time, world!" Sorcha finished the crowd erupting into applause. The escort, who now had the microphone back in her hand, was looking at Sorcha in awe and she looked a bit star struck.

"Your female tribute, Sorcha Lockrose, for the 31st Annual Hunger Games!" the escort announced. She walked over to the male bowl obviously anxious to meet her next "star" of the day. "Damian Goodenloot!"

It was now or never. Alaric stepped out of his designated section, "I volunteer!" he yelled, but Albert was right behind him saying the same thing. Alaric turned back to the "Muggle" as he liked to call him, and shot him a look of false hatred. Albert seized Alaric by his shirt and took out the long kitchen knife. A knife pressed into his throat Alaric muttered, "Now start to walk Server Boy." Albert did as he was told still pressing the knife dangerously close to his Master's neck.

"I swear I will slit his throat if I don't get to Volunteer! Do I have any objections?" Albert yelled successfully hiding the nervousness in his voice. Albert was now at the bottom of the stage, so he threw Alaric backwards, the knife still in his hand, and ascended the steps to the stage. He could hear wailing coming from the adult section. He knew the moment he heard it that the cries belonged to his mother. He took the microphone from the shaken escort's hands replacing the missing object with his knife. "I am Albert Larimar and I am the male tribute that will represent District 1 in the Hunger Games this year," Albert said into the microphone getting no applause in return.

Their escort, still in a state of shock didn't even tell them to shake hands before she left the stage with the two teenagers trailing behind. Sorcha didn't see anything threatening about her District partner- he was the first Career to go.

* * *

Now in the Justice Building, Sorcha could hear wailing from across the hall, but she was too focused on thinking about her Games to notice when her door opened. Before he stood her parents. She wasn't particularly close to either of them, but still was looking forward to their words of praise. "Sorcha," her father said before embracing his only daughter in a bear hug. She felt something wet on her shoulder- his tears. Her father never cried, but he was crying for her.

"Daddy," Sorcha said. Her father finally unclutched his daughter, but Sorcha was only free of any grasp for a second. Her mother now had her enveloped in a hug and she, too, was crying. "Mom, I love you."

"Sorcha, listen to me," her mother said to her daughter. "Your father and I are very proud of you. We always knew you would be the one to bring honor to our family yet again. If you come back,"

"If? You mean when I come back," Sorcha corrected her mother getting a slight grin from her mother as reply.

"Yes, baby, I meant when. God, I will miss my little baby. _When _you get back I am taking you on a girls day out. It will be perfect!" her mother said. Sorcha never liked her mother's "girls day out," but she put on her fake smile and curtly nodded.

"Your time is up," a Peacekeeper said opening the door just wide enough for Sorcha's parents to fit through. "You have another one, though." Sorcha knew for sure who that person was- Kyle.

"Bye, baby! I love you!" her father yelled leaving the room, but she didn't get the chance to reply. Less than a minute later Kyle was in the room with her enveloping her in a massive bear hug.

"Ky, I'm gunna miss you so much!" Sorcha said trying to bite back tears, but not succeeding.

"I know Sorch. I'm gunna miss you like crazy, too,"

"Is it wrong to feel scared? I mean I know that I'm good with a spear and daggers, but what if someone's better than me?" Sorcha rambled before her brother silenced her with another hug.

"Sorch, you are the best. I mean, you had the best teacher," Kyle said pointing to himself. She punched him in the arm playfully with her signature smirk on her face. "I bet you everyone has a bit of fear in them when they're going into the Games because you're facing the unknown, but you can't do anything without a little sliver of fear. The difference with you is that fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up." Sorcha was used to these little pep talks her brother frequently gave her when she was about to do something she had never down before. It's just that this time, she actually listened to what he was saying.

"I know. Thanks Ky. I love you," Sorcha said while the Peacekeeper opened the door the second time. "Kyle, take care of them for me!" The door shut and Sorcha was left to her own thoughts again. To keep her mind off of her family, she began to twist her bracelet around on her wrist. _I can do this. I am a Career. I _will_ do this there is not option to lose now._

* * *

Albert could hear the wailing of his mother through the door and could feel his heart slowly breaking. He caused her this pain, but he had to protect her. The door then opened and his mother was pushed through by a Peacekeeper, "You have three minutes," she said.

"Mom," Albert started, but was cut off when his mother embraced him. "I am so, so sorry, mom." Albert knew that she was crying- she was wetting his white dress shirt with her salty tears making it translucent.

"Albert, why did you just do that? You had a fine life back at the manor. The worst part is that you nearly slit your Master's throat; I am definitely going to be released from the manor and then I'll have no one and nothing to live for," his mother said through her sobs. Albert only hugged her closer to him squeezing his eyes shut- he had to tell her.

"Mom, you know I love you, right?" she nodded into her only child's chest. "I did it because Mr. Garnet said that if I didn't Volunteer for him that he would make sure we were both released from the manor. I couldn't do that to you, so I did it. I made a deal with him that if I did go through with this that you wouldn't get blamed or ridiculed because of me and you would keep your job." This only made her cry harder. "Why are you still crying?"

"Baby, I should be the one making sacrifices for you. This was too big of a sacrifice for you to make for me! You could die!" his mother said just before the Peacekeeper came and ripped her off of him.

"Mom, I love you!" Albert screamed before the door closed behind his hysterical mother. Albert wasn't expecting any more visitors, but much to his surprise, Alaric came in next.

"Well, Muggle, it looks like you did it! My father is not kicking me out of the house out of shame- my plan worked. Thank you, Albert," Alaric said putting his hand in front of him for Albert to shake. Albert reluctantly took his hand a curtly shook it. "What were you going to say to me before the creepy escort came onto the stage?"

Albert hesitated, but then spit the words out, "Alaricyouweremybestfriedandithankyouforthat,"

"Say that again, I couldn't hear you," Alaric ordered.

Albert said it more slowly this time around, "Alaric, you were my best friend and I can't thank you enough for that." Alaric looked genuinely shocked to hear Albert say this to him.

"Albert, how am I your best friend? I wasn't even ever nice to you," Alaric asked genuinely curious of the other boy's answer.

"You were always around and I remember that when we were kids, you were nice to me before your father told you never to play with me again," Albert said. Albert had an amazing memory, far better than Alaric's, but the rich boy showed an emotion that Albert associated with remembrance.

"Well, when you come back, we can actually try to be friends, then," Alaric said. Albert was shocked. The Peacekeeper then came in to escort Alaric out of the room. "I have faith in you Muggle!" Alaric said just before the door closed behind him, shutting Albert from the world. _This is going to be a long two weeks. _

**A/N: Yes! Done with the first chapter! I am overly sorry that this took soooo long! I was as sick as a dog and had no inspiration to write! I promise that no other chapters will take this long to be posted! **

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and thank you to the creators of these lovely tributes **_**Hoprocker **_**and **_**DecidedlyDestiel**_**! I couldn't have done this without you guys!**

**Until Next Time… **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- Something I Need

"What if he doesn't like what I wear? Do you think he's avoiding me? I haven't seen him since last night, but I can't shake this feeling. I think I am running out of outfits! I'm going crazy!" Arbetrella rambled while twirling a piece of her dirty blonde hair in her fingers.

"Girls, I think we need something new to wear to the Reaping, yes?" Arbetrella asked her best girl friends Brina and Graceria trying to take her thoughts away from her boyfriend. They were always up for going shopping especially when they had an excuse for their parents to give them money. Arbetrella was applying a new coat of eyeliner trying to be perfect as always.

"OH MY GOODNESS GRACIANIOUS, YES! Ella, I know that you think you have to look perf, but saying that Cameron's avoiding you because you _didn't _perfect is taking it to a new low!" Graceria squealed. Arbetrella _had _to look perfect, if she didn't, she would go crazy and start cursing in the middle of whatever activity she was doing. "Your boyfriend may be annoying to every other person alive, but he still loves to make you happy, Ella."

"Ella, you do realize that Cameron goes crazy every time he sees you no matter how you look. Girl, you do realize that everyone still loves you even if there is something off about you looks, right? And Graceria is right about Cameron loving making you happy," Brina explained to Arbetrella. Ella shook her head no. She was always too self-conscious about herself.

"Brina, do I look fat to you? Oh my God, what if the camera sees me tomorrow and I look like a fat pig? Do I have a pimple?" Ella asked in a hurry, Brina rolling her eyes at her best friend. Ella was far from fat and never got pimples, but she was bullied back in the day and didn't do anything to help her self-esteem.

"Ella, you do realize that all the cameras will be pointed on you because Brina is Volunteering and she'll be standing next to you, right?" Graceria asked. "We just need to go shopping anyway to celebrate Brina and her pre-victory. Plus, we haven't gone in two days!" Brina grinned, but her black eyes showed another emotion and Ella could tell immediately that something was wrong. Brina never looked like she was scared, but Ella could tell that the look in her eyes was fear, but she didn't push Brina into telling her anything.

"Well then, let's go! Oh, I just have to get money from my dad who is probably pissed that I'm skipping training with Carrabella to go shopping… again, but I'll never need any of the training I'm getting," Ella said. Her father never was never very happy that his daughter never wanted to train for the Hunger Games that he so badly wanted one of his children to win, so that's why he loved Carrabella, Arbetrella's twin sister, more than he did Ella.

"Arbetrella Ruby West, why on Earth do you need money this time?" her father, Rolando asked as soon as Ella entered his study. She blushed a little when her dad said this; she was constantly asking for money when all he wanted her to be doing was training like her "perfect" sister, Carrabella.

"I need to go out and buy a new outfit for the Reaping, or I'm gunna DIE!" Ella explained her current dilemma about Cameron to her father while her Father was looking at her with a bored expression devoid of any emotion.

"Arbetrella, I am giving you 100 coins and that's it for today. I don't want to hear you for the rest of the evening, got it?" her father told her forcefully. She quickly nodded her head and took the money from her father. She never liked her father much; he never really paid any attention to her growing up even though she was very talented in school and planned on working in the Nut after she finished upper school. She waltzed out of her father's study with her purse full of money.

"How much did he give you this time?" Brina asked Ella after she was out of the study.

"Only 100 but it's good enough to buy an outfit or two from one of the high end stores," Ella said. The three girls set off to the shopping square in the town and go to work picking out an outfit for the Reaping. About an hour into shopping, Graceria had to leave and that left Brina and Ella alone.

"So, are you excited about tomorrow?" Ella asked her friend. Brina let out a sigh and sat down on a bench near one of the stores. Ella saw that hint of fear in Brina's eyes as she sat down next to her. Brina tucked a piece of her jet black hair behind her ear and looked at Ella.

"Ella, to tell you the truth, I am terrified. I never wanted to do this- go into the Hunger Games- but I don't have another choice. I want to work in the Nut, to do something with my life! I can't win the Games and I'm going to die in there! I don't want to die, Ella!" Brina explained with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

Brina was looking into her friend's hazel eyes waiting for some sort of reaction from her. "Brina, what if I told you that you didn't have to Volunteer?" Brina stared at her friend in shock.

"Ella, don't you dare tell me you're Volunteering instead of me! I swear to God I will kill you if you do!" Brina yelled at Ella. Yes, Ella had trained at the Academy for years, but knew for a fact that she couldn't beat even her twin sister in a fight, let alone a whole arena full of children- some being trained killers.

"Brina, I know how much working in the Nut means to you," Ella started, but was interrupted.

"It means a lot for you too!"

"If I Volunteer for you, my father, who practically hates me, will actually be semi proud of me. Brina, he has never been proud of me before; I don't think I can make it out of the Games, but at least if I die, I know I died with the people I love being happy and proud of me," Ella finished. She now had tears in her eyes. "Aw fudge! I'm smudging my mascara!" Brina laughed as Ella let curse words fly out of her mouth.

"Ella, think about this. Think about what and who you'd be leaving behind. If you still want to do this tomorrow, then it's your choice, but I am letting you know that I have no support of this," Brina said getting up of the bench and walking towards her house. A few minutes later, Ella got up and went back home as well, and had a lot to think about on her way there.

* * *

_There were Peacekeepers everywhere. You could hear the screaming and gun shots from miles away. Maya and Styx were just walking through town minding their own business when a crown of people came running out from the side of a building wielding torches and select weapons- kitchen knives, broken pieces of mirrors, legs of chairs. The couple had no clue about what was going on around them, all they knew was that they had to get out of the area before Peacekeepers came. They ran away from the group, but ran into a group of approaching Peacekeepers. They were shot on the spot- Styx was killed instantly while Maya lay dying next to her husband only thinking about one thing. She was thinking about her son and what he would do without his parents. Right before she died she heard someone yell "Mom!" and roll her head into their lap. "Baby, I will always love you," she said before she died in her son's arms. _

That memory had haunted Alexios ever since it happened when he was just fourteen. He didn't want to live without his parents, so he decided that he would join them wherever they were, but his Aunt Kayla stopped him before he overdosed on pills. He had been grateful to her since that day three years ago- the day his aunt and uncle took him in. Today, he would repay them for three years of love and support. He was going to Volunteer for the Hunger Games, not for the glory and gore, but as a thank you to his family- his Aunt Kayla and Uncle Roland Ryker- for taking him in all those years ago, funding for his Academy training, and for treating him like he was their actual son.

Alexios woke up at 7 again- a normal time for him and threw on a purple polo and black jeans. He bounded down the worn steps of his home- his old home- and ran into the kitchen for a breakfast of Frootloops. Man he loved Frootloops like everyone else in the District- that cereal was the best in all of the Districts they said and only District 2 had it. He heard footsteps coming from the steps and he instantly knew who it was- Amelia. It was like she had a sixth sense for sensing when Frootloops are around. She called it her "fifth sense," though; she wasn't the brightest light bulb in the pack. "Are you eating Frootloops?!" Amelia yelled loud enough to wake up the neighbors. To think this girl was 18.

"Yes, Amelia, you don't have to announce it to the world," Alexios said handing her the box of cereal. She ran away as soon as it was in her hands- she liked to eat them without milk. _How does she eat them without milk?_ Alexios always thought in the mornings.

"Alexios, did you give Amelia the Frootloops?" Lewis, Alexios's other cousin who was three years younger than him asked. Alexios nodded and flashed his cousin a toothy grin. "Why? You know what she does when she eats them!"

"Oh, shoot! I totally was out of it today!" Alexios yelled and dashed back upstairs to Amelia's room. He busted open the locked door and found Amelia huddled in a corner eating the cereal. She was going into sugar shock. Alexios ran over to her, took the cereal away not listening to her protests, and started to calm her down by holding her to his chest. She calmed down immensely and he laid her back in her bed taking the sugary cereal out with him.

"Alexios, thanks for taking care of that," Lewis said relief evident in his voice.

"It okay, Lewis. You really need to read up on medicine, District Three!" Alexios said using the ages old nickname for his to-smart-for-this-District cousin.

"You know, you're not funny," Lewis said matter-o-factly. "Having knowledge is just as important as learning how to fight." Alexios always knew this kid was smart, but he never let him see that he was impressed with the 14 year old.

_Knock, knock… knock, knock… kick…ow! _Alexios instantly knew who was at the door- Jennifer and Linkin. They made this "secret" when they all became really close, so about four years ago. Jennifer attacked Alexios as soon as she saw him at the door. He hugged her back, but only could pay attention to Linkin. Linkin had his hair styled perfectly to the side, his green dress shirt missing a button at the top, his green eyes cutting into Alexios like he was a vegetable on a cutting board, but not in a bad way. Ever since Alexios met quiet Linkin, they had been inseparable, and just last year, Alexios started to develop more than just a strong friendship with the boy.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," Jennifer said primarily to annoy Alexios- he never got annoyed. "Alexios, are you ready to go to the Reaping of your life and possibly your very, very, very short life!?" Alexios chuckled. Jennifer was trying to intimidate him, but he already told Brutus yes that he would Volunteer.

"Jen, you know I won't back down from this. I've wanted this since I was a kid and even more so now to repay Kayla and Roland. You know that," Alexios said shutting the still open front door. "How should we spend my last few hours of freedom before the Reaping?"

"We should go to the training center and make sure you still know how to use your weapons properly," teased Linkin. Linkin had full confidence in his friend's abilities and didn't have a doubt in his mind that Alexios couldn't win the Games. He was going to come home alive and Linkin knew that. Alexios had been through hell and back and he could survive the Games for which he spent his whole life training for.

"Ha, ha, yes, very funny Link! If we go there then I challenge you to a duel! Best man wins," Alexios proposed. Linkin wasn't about to pass that challenge up. They started over to the training room walking side by side without a care in the world.

Alexios knew he would win and he did. Linkin didn't even have a chance and he had been training just as long as Alexios had. "Good duel, dude. I told you I would win," Linkin just shook his head with a smirk plastered onto his face. They looked at the clock- 9:45 a.m. They only had 15 minutes to get to the Reaping. The three some bolted out the door and onto the cobblestone pavement.

* * *

Arbetrella was walking to the Reaping with Carrabella in her pink cotton sun dress and black flats that she got the other day when a very familiar figure waltzed up to her and took her hand in his- Cameron. "Hey, sis, leave me alone for two minutes, kay?!" Arbetrella asked perkily. Cameron grinned while Carrabella just rolled her eyes and walked to the check in.

"You look stunning," Cameron said with a look of truth in his eyes. Arbetrella just blushed and looked at her awesome flats until Cameron hooked his calloused finger under her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "I am not lying to you Ella." She smiled at her Cameron. _You're gunna be the hardest one to leave behind, _she thought. Without warning, he locked his lips to her's.

"Cam, I have to tell you something," Ella said as they were nearing the check in stations.

"You can tell me after the Reaping, okay?" Cameron asked with a giant smile on his face. Ella always made him less arrogant and annoying to be around. She brought out the best in him and the same reversed. She hated lying to him so much, but what choice did she have.

"Okay." He kissed her one last time and walked off to his station. While she was in her own mind, they must have gone through the check in. She just shrugged and ventured off to find Brina and Graceria. They were on the outskirts of the sixteen year old section apparently looking for her also.

"Ella, you better not do this!" Brina said right before the plump male escort accessed the stage and started the propaganda video live every year. _Aw, Plum, you really did get pudgy, didn't you?_ Ella thought.

"Oh my! Another year to see lovely District 2! Are you excited for the Reaping and the 31st Hunger Games!?" Plum, the escort said through his plastic looking lips. The crowd- most of the crowd- cheered and hollered in reply and Plum jumped about an inch off the ground. _Capitolites really are cray cray! _"And now for the Reaping of the female tribute!" Ella was getting ready to bolt, but so was Brina. "And the tribute is…" that's how far he got until he heard two girls simultaneously scream "I Volunteer!"

The two best friends raced for the stage leaving Graceria totally in shock that Ella was trying to Volunteer. In the end, it all came down to how was faster than the other and the answer was Ella.

Ella took the microphone from the plump man. "Brina, I'm sorry. I had to do this for you; you were always smarter than me, so put your brain to use. I'm sorry to Graceria for not telling you before I pushed you out of the way to get up here. And I'm sorry Cameron because I didn't have the heart to tell you goodbye. Goodbye, District 2." The crowd was awe-struck until a high pitched scream came from the middle of the sixteen year old girl section- Carrabella.

"Okay, well… boy?" Plum asked like it was a question rather than a statement. He walked over to the almost over flowing male bowl and picked a name from the top to "prevent paper cuts." "The male tribute is Mr. Lewis Peabody."

Alexios got scared at first when the overweight man said the name Lewis, but then he got back into the game- all he thought the next few moments was about the Games. "I Volunteer!" he yelled loud and proud. He ran down the center isle without interruption. He instantly grabbed the microphone from the escort and started the speech he was waiting to make since he was 15. "I want to thank everybody here. I want you to know that I will always love this District. I want to especially thank my Aunt Kayla and Uncle Roland for taking me in after my parents were murdered for doing nothing wrong. I love you Amelia and Lewis. I will always remember you Jennifer and I have a special place in my heart for you, Linkin. I will make District 2 proud in the Hunger Games!" The crowd started to cheer and cheer and cheer all for him.

"Your tributes from District 2! Shake hands you two!" Alexios reached out for the girl's hand and she reached for his. He could sense that she was as naive as a two year old when it came to what she just got herself into, but maybe that's what all tributes looked like. She couldn't be a threat size wise- she was no taller than 5'4 and weighed no more than 125 pounds._ She may be smart, though, _Alexios thought as he let her hand go and started to walk into the Justice Building to say goodbye to his loved ones… and confess something that he has been dreading.

* * *

Brina barged through the door with Graceria trailing behind her. "What the hell, Ella! I told you that you didn't have to do that for me!" Brina said pulling Ella into a tight hug. "You had me crying during that speech! I. Hate. You! But you look super cute in that dress!" Brina let the waterworks flow again. Ella was feeling terrible now. She could see Graceria in the corner crying as well. Ella pulled her other bestie into the group hug.

"Ella, are you sure you can win?" Graceria asked with a lot of fear in her voice. Come to think of it, Ella _didn't_ know for sure if she could or couldn't win. She was pretty sure it was the latter, but she wanted to stay optimistic for her friends' sakes.

"Yes, I am pretty sure I can win," there was a pang in her chest- she just told a lie.

"Oh. My. GODDESS! I just remembered what you said in your speech! HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTON ABOUT CAM-CAM!" Brina yelled through her sobs. She did not just bring this up.

"Brina, I really don't want to talk about it. I mean, I tried to tell him today, but I knew that if I did, then he could talk me out of it. I couldn't let that happen; I had to save you," Ella said trying to force back her tears and not succeeding.

Brina embraced her best friend again and Graceria joined them on her own this time trying to fight back her own tears. They were interrupted by the Peacekeepers prying the two sixteen year olds off of Arbetrella. Not even a minute later Carrabella came in and made Arbetrella stand up off the ground that she was wallowing on.

"What the frick is wrong with you!" Carrabella screamed at the top of her lungs before slapping her twin straight across the face. "I HATE YOU! Why did you just do that? I know you didn't do it for Brina! I always knew you would do this to me! You know what will happen if you lose?!" she waited for a reply from her sister, but nothing came out of her moisturized lips.

"If you lose, then they will NEVER let me Volunteer because we are both the same age, height, weight, the same EVERYTHING! You just RUINED MY LIFE!"

"Carra…"

"Stop, just stop, Arbetrella. I hope you're pleased with yourself." That was the last thing her sister said before she ran out of the small room and slammed the door behind her.

The next person to come was, as expected, the hardest to see- Cameron. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I knew you'd talk me out of it and I just couldn't make Brina do that!" Ella said still huddled in the corner after the encounter with her sister. Cameron made his way over to the tiny girl and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny frame.

"El, you know I love you, right?" she nodded. "I am totally pissed that you're doing this, but I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for letting you. All I'm here to say is that I love you and I hope you come back in one piece." He locked lips with her again then got up and left her again.

Ella was waited for about 10 minutes for her parents to come in, but their faces never surfaced; what had she done?

* * *

All of Alexios's other visitors had gone and still not a sign of Linkin. He had to tell him just in case he wasn't coming back. _He won't be mad. You've known the guy for years and he has never judged you before. What's so different about now? _Just when Alexios was thinking that Linkin wasn't ever going to show up, he finally did. Linkin came up to Alexios and did one of those awkward "bro hug" things.

"My man, Alexios! I am so proud of you!" Linkin said clapping his best friend on the back.

"Link, I have something to tell you and it's really important," Linkin looked at Alexios expectantly. Alexios was having second thoughts now, but he couldn't afford to think that way. He had to tell him; he had a right to know. "Linkithinkiloveyou."

Linkin looked confused at first and Alexios was about to say it again just much slower, but then Linkin said through his eyes that he understood. "Alexios, why didn't you tell me?" Linkin asked much more calmly than Alexios expected him to be- it was going well.

"I don't know. I mean, you were- are- my best friend and I didn't want it to be awkward between us. I thought you wouldn't understand and then you would hate me forever. I didn't think I could do that, but if I may die in a week, I mean YOLO! Right?" Alexios could feel the heat on his cheeks when he said this, but it felt so good to let it all out!

The next thing Linkin did was the exact opposite of what Alexios expected- he kissed him. The next second, he was at the door looking at Alexios. "When you get back, we can do more of that," and then he left Alexios feeling like a weight was lifted off his shoulders and he felt a flutter of happiness surge through him. _Was this what girls thought of when the watch that really old movie with the shirtless guy with the tattoos? I guess they were right- it's good to be in love._

**A/N: How do you like the District 2 tributes!? Thank you to everyone who followed/favorite this story and to those who reviewed! So far, which tribute is your favorite? I can't choose- I love them all equally, but I really want to know!**

**OMG confession time- Arbetrella is the embodiment of me. Omg and I am OBSESSED with Frootloops, so if all the girl talk and the mention of Frootloops upset you… sorry! And Tyler Oakley in the house there for a second! **

**Oh and yet another Divergent reference… I just had to mention how hot Theo was! I am so sorry to be fangirling right now, but I have to. I mean it's Theo! LOL **

**Until Next Time…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Secrets

They were behind the large upper school building. They, of course, were cutting class; it was the last day of school until the Reaping and the Hunger Games, which meant that school was out for however long the whole "holiday" took- the longest was a whole month. Twinkle was pressed firmly against the wall of the building, her mouth attached to whatever girl's boyfriend she seduced this time. Twinkle wasn't a bad person per say if you looked over the fact that almost every senior in upper school has been cheated on because of her. She only did what she did for attention; she didn't really get much at home.

One minute she was pressed against the wall and then the next she was off of it and the boy she was practically eating was trying to unbutton he hot pink blouse. _What is he doing?_ She thought. "What are you doing Acrylic?" she said pulling out of the tall boy's grasp. He just smirked and pinned her against the wall again.

"Oh, come on, Twinkle. I think you know what I'm doing. How many times have you done it anyway? With all the guys you have praising you, I bet this will be like your twentieth time. Am I right?" Acrylic said with the smirk still on his small face. _What the hell? Is that what people think I do? _Twinkle thought, but actually voiced her thoughts aloud. "What's going on, Twinkle? What's so different that you won't do it with me like you do every other guy?"

"Acrylic, you are too stupid to know about what I do and so is everyone else who suggests that I'm like the school prostitute, or something!" Twinkle screamed re-buttoning her blouse. _I'm not like the school slut or something!_

"Wait, so the all mighty, sex goddess that everyone chases after hasn't ever had sex before?" Acrylic asked with a slight chuckle to his words. All Twinkle could do was blush and look down at her sups cute ballerina flats. All Acrylic did was burst out laughing. "How the hell did you manage to get everyone to think that you are like some kind of easy girl? You are so stupid! You are a stupid virgin that acts like she's done it twenty times over!" The tall brown haired boy stalked off with a stupid smirk plastered onto his scrunched up face.

_Well that went well! Now he's gunna tell everyone and they'll hate me even more, _thought Twinkle. She smoothed down her denim skirt and started the journey back to the front of the school to catch up with Shine and Shimmer, her two best friends. They were twins, so she couldn't really be picky on which one she liked better- they had the same pin straight brunette hair, porcelain skin, emerald green eyes, personality. The only guys that she hasn't tried to get attention from were the twins' boyfriends- what were friends for.

She made it to the front of school just in time- Shimmer and Shine were always the first ones out of the building. They were kind of ditzy and hated school. "By the Angel, Twinkle! Where were you?! Mr. Grimm is not happy that you weren't in class," Shimmer exclaimed when they reached their friend. They were wearing matching pink miniskirts; it was a Wednesday, so they wore pink.

"I don't think that will be a problem much longer," Twinkle said strutting up the steps of the school, Shimmer and Shine trailing behind her their heels clanking on the concrete steps. "Guys, don't follow me. I need to handle this myself." The two girls halted in their spaces and looked expectantly at their clique leader. _Can they ever do anything independently? _"Sit and wait for me." They obeyed and Twinkle began climbing the stairs again.

Once she was in the building, she strutted, hair swaying, toward her tech-ed teacher, Mr. Grimm's, classroom. "Knock, knock," she said before walking in through the open classroom door.

"Ah, Ms. Topaz, I am very glad to see you here. You need to start to show up for class more. I realize that you are top of the class, but you will fall behind," said the twenty year old man, not once looking up from his touch screen computer. Twinkle took this opportunity to sit on his cherry wood desk and lean over whatever he was looking at. He looked up at the strawberry blonde beauty sitting on his desk. "Ms. Topaz," he began, but was cut off.

"Listen, I am not going to come to class if I don't want to and you will just have to accept that," Twinkle said in her flirtatious voice leaning closer to her teacher letting a bit of cleavage visible. "Now, what do I have to do to get back on your good side?" _How far do I want to go with my teacher? Am I really _that _desperate for attention to seduce my teacher?_

She didn't listen to her conscience and pressed her lips to his hungrily. In about two minutes, both of their shirts were off and Mr. Grimm was fingering her skirt button when Twinkle decided that she went too far. "Stop," she commanded bending over to pick up her shirt. _What was I about to do?! _"Thank you Mr. Grimm for not letting my absence affect the class anymore; I have to be going to… places," she said walking out of the classroom heading for the front of the school.

"What took so long?" Shine asked her friend. Twinkle just shook her head and started towards her house and collapsed onto the pink leather couch in her room. She had a party to plan, but all she wanted to do was sit. _What has my life come to? Next thing I know I'll get Reaped for the Hunger Games!_

* * *

"Rhys, honey, you have to start the assignment your teacher gave you," Rhys's mom said not even bothering to knock before entering his room. "I know, it's not due until two weeks after the Games, but it's not bad to get a head start on it."

Rhys just nodded and got the rubric for the assignment out of his satchel. Rhys read in his head, _A 1,000 word essay on the Capital and the history of the Hunger Games. The essay must be _typed… Rhys stopped reading. He started to hyperventilate. "MOM!" Rhys's mother came running to her son.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Rhys's mom asked when she was in the room. She saw her son huddled into the corner of his room shaking back and forth. _Why do I have these problems!_ Rhys thought.

"M…Mo…Mooommmm!" Rhys said through his spasms. "The…the p…project has to be ty…ty…typed!" _This is the scariest part about being technophobic in District 3- the District that specializes in technology! Why couldn't I be technophobic and live in District 7?_ Rhys though. His mother ran over to him and began to rock him back and forth and whisper calming words into his ears.

"Sweetie, you can still do this report. Your father and I will type it for you, okay?" Mrs. Latton said soothingly. _I have the best parents, _Rhys thought.

"Okay, mom. I'll start the essay right now." Rhys got out his notebook and a pencil. He also got out his book he got from the library about the History of Panem: Hunger Games. Rhys liked to keep to himself when he was at home, and he loved expanding his knowledge, so he normally checked out history books at the library. His best friends, Tek and Jok, were also avid readers when they were not together. Rhys started to read even though he hated the Capital and couldn't care less about the Games.

_The Hunger Games originated after the rebellion in Panem. This rebellion left children without parents, parents without children, and no leadership. The way the rebels paid for these crimes was that every year two children ages 12 to 18- one male and one female- will be Reaped and put into a public arena in the Capital. These tributes will fight to the death until a sole Victor remains. Every 25 years, a Quarter Quell will be held. This Quarter Quell will enact a twist in use for only that year. _

The book was very resourceful, but also a very, very tedious read. Rhys ended up falling asleep only to be woken up by the pounding of fists on his window. By the time the fifteen year old woke up, it had to be around eleven at night; he wouldn't know for sure because his room was devoid of any technology- clocks included. "Pst! Pst, Rhys! It's Tek and Jok! Open your window, dude!" Tek said in between knocks.

Still drowsy from sleeping, Rhys got out of his cozy bed and sauntered over to his window finding his twin friends. "Are you ready to go to the pre- Reaping partay!?" Jok said from behind his twin. Rhys just smiled, thinking again about how alike they looked- all three of them had electric blue eyes, but that was where the similarities ended with the trio. The twins had a head full of shaggy blonde hair- the exact opposite from Rhys dark brown hair- and long limbs.

"Reaping party? I didn't know we still did those since ya know… Clik," Rhys said slowly. Clik was Tek and Jok's late older brother who died in the 28th Hunger Games. Rhys had disliked the Capital before that, but Clik's death made him loathe it. Clik was like the older brother that he never had nor wanted.

"Yeah," Tek said with a tinge of sadness in his voice, "but since there is no chance that any of us will get Reaped, we should be allowed to live our lives and have fun! Remember what Clik always said 'This is the youngest we're ever gunna be.' He would want us to enjoy our lives." _Clik always wanted to have fun and even the night before he was Reaped he wanted to party until he dropped, _Rhys thought considering the idea of having a pre-Reaping party without a member of their foursome. Deciding that having fun was the best idea, he finally nodded and climbed out his bedroom window. The outside of his house was pitch black because his family had really old kerosene lamps- another downside to having technophobia in District 3.

"Where are we going?" asked Rhys.

"To the most beautiful girl in the entire District is. She's throwing a party for all the eighteen year olds, but we decided that we were cool enough to crash!" Jok said with a big grin plastered onto his face. Rhys was confused beyond belief. Yeah, he was a very sociable person, but a party with people three years older than him? Eh, who cares- YOLO, right?

"Okay," Tek said leading his friend and brother down the road to a house lit up electric blue. "Her name is Twinkle Topaz. She has an amazing reputation for being like the slut of school, but I bet you there is something more than that to her. She has best friends who are also twins- twin power!- and their names are Shimmer and Shine. They think they belong in District One, so they changed their names to be more flashy. She has amazing golden blonde hair and is said to be irresistible. People also say that she is too snobby for her own good." Tek took a deep breath. Rhys didn't like this girl already. He didn't like people who thought they were better than everyone else, people who kept secrets and hid behind a façade. "Okay, is that enough info on her for you to go along with this, Rhys?"

"Sure, why not?" they entered the crazy party only to be bombarded by the scent of alcohol. Rhys had to bite back the bile in his mouth.

"Hey, Rhys! Come over here and try this!" Jok yelled at his friend. Rhys came over, thankfully not running into any technology along the way. Jok had a tall glass in his hand- the liquid inside was a deep shade of blue and it had little red beads in it. "One of the hot brunettes over there gave this to me. She said that it will make all of your troubles go away and all you can do after drinking is have fun!" this didn't sound very logical, but it wasn't like anything other than the Reaping was happening tomorrow.

Rhys took the drink from his friends and took one long gulp. The drink burned on it's way down his throat, but it felt good. He reached for another and another and another until he couldn't remember what on Earth he was doing.

* * *

"GODDAMNIT!" Twinkle yelled the next morning at eleven o'clock. The Reaping was in an hour and she still had to clean her retched house. The party last night was epic and of course more than three guys tried to get Twinkle to sleep with them. _How did Shimmer and Shine leave me?! I can't clean this mess alone!_ She thought. She wasn't watching where she was walking until she felt an awkward thing under her pumps.

"Owwwwwwwwwww," the thing- person- mumbled into the fallen TV he was lying on. _What the hell, _Twinkle thought while kicking the person lightly with her shoe. "What am I doing here?" the person asked before his eyes went wide when he looked at what was on top of him.

Twinkle didn't know what to do. The kid was hyperventilating. She quickly pushed the TV off the boy and ran into the kitchen for a bucket of water. She got at least a pint in the bucket and ran back out to the boy. She dumped the bucket onto the shaking person and he instantly froze. "Hello? Are you alive?" she asked the non-moving creature on her floor.

"Yes," the boy said.

"Good! I'm Twinkle. What's your name and why are you laying on my floor?"

"I'm Rhys and I think I got really drunk last night."

"How many drinks did you have, kid? And why did you start to shake when you saw that my TV was on you?"

"I think I had like four drinks, so I have no idea how I have this hangover. Oh, and I have technophobia, so I freak out when I am around technology." Rhys said nonchalantly. "Oh my God! We have to get to the Reaping!" Rhys said looking at the old fashioned watch on his wrist- again nothing digital. He got up off the ground and grabbed Twinkle's hand rushing out the door with her.

"Where are we going! I look like I did last night! I need to at least put on a cute top!" Twinkle yelled trailing behind the strong fifteen year old. _What did I do to deserve this?_

The duo reached the Reaping and their sections just in time to see their anorexic- looking escort, Salt Fairlady, start up the Dark Days video. "Well, that was as amazing as it is every year, yes?" she said excitedly. Yes, District Three wasn't a Career District, but it still was one of the more wanted ones, unlike nasty District Twelve. "I feel like breaking tradition this year, though. Not as always, boys first!"

"District Three, your male tribute for the 31st Annual Hunger Games is, Rhys Latton!" _I feel so bad for the poor tribute that has to go off and die this year. I hope it'll be a fast death- suffering isn't very fun, _Rhys thought not paying attention to a word the escort just said. "Is there a Rhys Latton out there?"

Rhys finally snapped back into reality. It was him, he was going to die. _Well, if I'm gunna die, I might as well not look like a fool in front of my District for the last time. _He walked up to the stage his head held high and stood next to the purple escort that was kinda freaking him out- ya know, just a tad bit. She handed the microphone to him, but he shook his head not wanting to make a stupid ass speech.

"Well, now for the girls!" the escort said heading over to the girl bowl this time. "The female tribute is, Twinkle Topaz!" _You have GOT to be kidding me! First the boy that was in my house and dragged me out looking like I slept in my clothes and now me! ME! Of all people! Time to put on the act again._

Twinkle hesitantly walked to the stage with a fake flirtatious smile plastered onto her face. A few people in the crowd were cat calling while she walked to the stage while others were giving her stares of disgust and hatred and relief.

"Ah! Your Tributes for the 31st Annual Hunger Games, Twinkle Topaz and Rhys Latton!" Rhys looked at Twinkle and smiled a small smile. She gave one to him in return. Her eyes gave a look that said _at least we kinda know each other. _

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for not updating! I was on a cruise and I just came back today! I didn't bother with the goodbyes for these tributes because Twinkle's parents don't care about her and ya. Well, you should expect District 4 to be up in the next week or so (I have finals for this month and may not be able to post often) **

**The Mean Girl references and the Mortal Instruments (ONE OF THE BEST SERIES OUT THERE!)... I am such a fangirl.**

**Do you like Twinkle and Rhys? Should I try to do something better with the writing style? Any Criticism is helpful! **

**Thank you to all of the followers of this story and all the reviewers! I really appreciate it and it brightens my day reading all the reviews! **

_**Until Next Time… **_


End file.
